


Twilight Academy

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Highschool AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: Story inspired by the Twilight MV. The boys go to a highschool for supernatural beings. This is a slice of life, so it follows their lives at school and in the student council.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> If people are a bit OOC it's because of their creature or because of their backstory and will be explained eventually.

Chapter One

Xion’s eyes darted from his schedule to the hall he was walking down, and back again. As much as he looked calm and collected as usual, internally he was a nervous wreck. He hated being nervous when he was usually so in control of his emotions, but it was his first time at a new school and he didn’t have his twin at his side. Dongmyeong had already found his mate and was going to school with her. He didn’t begrudge his brother finding his mate when they had just begun crushing their hoards, but he did miss him and how they would face everything together.

He came to a stop to make sure the room he was in front of was correct, when someone solidly built bumped into him, making him drop his schedule. He scrambled to catch the falling paper, then glared at the other guy. When the guy just stared at him for a few moments before trying to walk away without apologizing, Xion grabbed his wrist and glared. “Aren’t you going to apologize for running into me?” The black haired man just grunted and pulled his arm out of Zion’s grasp. Xion pouted and glared at the buff guy as he walked away.

Hopefully not all the students were as rude as that guy, or Xion would have a hard time controlling his temper. As it was, he was already planning to get revenge on the guy. Xion shook his head and made his way into his classroom to get a good seat.

“Xion!”

He smiled when he saw his best friend waving at him from the other side of the room. “Hey Keonhee,” he said as he slid into the seat next to the other boy. “I was worried we wouldn’t have any classes together.”

“I specifically took this class so we’d have at least one together. What do I need to know about dragon hoards?” Keonhee said with a huge grin.

“Good point,” Xion said with a smirk before turning to greet the teacher as he entered.

~*~*~*~*~

Keonhee waved as Xion and he split ways after their first class. He had been so excited when Xion told him he was also coming to Twilight Academy. This was the most prestigious high school for male supernaturals, and it would be such an amazing experience for both of them. He felt like skipping down the hall but he calmed himself enough to stroll casually.

He frowned when he saw a black-haired boy putting a poster up on the wall. When he looked closer he realized the person on the poster was the guy putting it up. The guy finished taping it to the wall and turned around.

“Oh, hello,” the boy said with a huge grin that made his small eyes squint so cutely Keonhee felt his heart skip a beat. “Are you new here?”

“Yes! I’m Keonhee. I’m a first year,” Keonhee said, excitedly offering his hand for the other boy to shake.

“Well then, welcome to Twilight Academy! I’m Seoho, a second year,” Seoho said, shaking Keonhee’s hand vigorously.

“Nice to meet you,” Keonhee said.

“If you need anything at all, let me know okay?” Seoho said, smiling and waving as he made his way further down the hall to put up another poster.

“Okay,” Keonhee whispered, eyes wide as he watched the older boy leave.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hwanwoong!”

Hwanwoong froze when he heard his name. He had been having such a good first day so far. He had been enjoying the anonymity that came with no one knowing him or that his parents had died mysteriously a couple years ago. He turned slowly, dreading the sympathetic looks and comments that were sure to come. He sighed when he saw Seoho rushing towards him with a bright smile and arms full of posters. He and Seoho had known each other in middle school, but they hadn’t been very close. “Seoho,” he said with a small smile.

“It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” Seoho said, smiling brightly.

“I’ve been fine. You?” Hwanwoong muttered.

“I’ve been great! Glad to see you actually. No one else from our middle school came here,” Seoho said, pouting.

“I had no idea,” Hwanwoong muttered, not meeting Seoho’s bright gaze. He frowned when he noticed the posters Seoho was clutching were of the older boy’s face and some blue-haired guy.

Hwanwoong let out a sigh of relief as the older boy left. He was glad that the other boy hadn’t mentioned his parents or been awkwardly sympathetic. He was also glad that Seoho had confirmed for him that no more of their former school mates came to this school. Having Seoho here wouldn’t be so bad. The boy had always been bright and caring when they were in middle school, and he seemed to still be the same.

~*~*~*~*~

Ravn sighed as he walked down the busy hallways. His head was spinning. This was the first school he’d ever been to. He didn’t remember why he had insisted on spending his last year in a real school, with other creatures, but he was regretting it now. He had already gotten lost three times today, and he was pretty sure right now was about to become his fourth time.

“Are you lost?”

Ravn blinked slowly and looked over to the voice. It belonged to a black-haired boy with his arms full of posters. “Yes actually, I am,” Ravn said with a frown.

“Let me see if I can help,” the boy said. Ravn showed the other his schedule, hoping the other really could help him. “Oh, are you a third year?” the boy said as he scanned his schedule.

“Yes. My name’s Ravn,” he said with a small smile.

“Welcome Ravn! I’m Seoho,” the boy said with a large smile. “Your next class is next to the library. Just go to the end of this hall and take the stairs up to the third floor and it’s the first door on your left. If you need anything else just let me know.” Seoho smiled again before heading down the hall behind Ravn.

Ravn frowned up at the posters the boy had put up before helping him. One was obviously Seoho, but the other two were a cute blonde boy and a blue-haired boy. He quirked a brow when he saw they were campaign posters for student council. Wasn’t the first day of school a little early to be campaigning for that? But he didn’t know much about what was normal at schools, so he just shrugged before following Seoho’s directions. He didn’t want to be late for another class.

~*~*~*~*~

“Did you get your room assignment yet?” Keonhee asked as he shoved food into his mouth.

“Do you even enjoy that?” Xion asked as he slowly at his food, savoring the flavors as they exploded on his tongue.

“Just because food isn’t what I need as sustenance, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it,” Keonhee said, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“Right,” Xion said, rolling his eyes. They had this exact conversation a million times before. He just wished his vampire friend could eat normally. “To answer your question, yes I have gotten my room assignment. “I’m rooming with a witch of some king. I wish we could have requested to room together. I don’t trust a stranger with my hoard,” Xion said, eyes flashing gold for a moment.

“Don’t worry so much. Witches know a lot about other creatures’ cultures. I’m sure he’ll be respectful,” Keonhee said, sighing as he bit into a brownie.

“What about you?” Xion said, choosing to ignore Keonhee’s reassuring words. He didn’t trust easily. There was a reason Keonhee was his only friend, besides Dongmyeong.

“Not yet. I was going to get it after lunch. I wanted to spend time with you,” Keonhee said with a huge grin.

Xion looked up to see a black-haired boy hanging posters in the back of the cafeteria. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Why is someone putting up posters of your face?”

“What? Where?” Keonhee said, spinning in his seat to look where Xion was pointing. “That’s Seoho. I met him earlier. He was really nice,” Keonhee said, gazing at the other boy softly with a sappy smile.

Xion rolled his eyes at his friend and said, “That doesn’t explain why he has posters with your face.”

“I have no idea,” Keonhee said with a small frown.

“Well, let’s go find out,” Xion said, standing and leaving his tray on the table as he made his way over to the other boy.

“Hello,” the boy said with a bright smile as Xion approached.

“Why do you have posters of Keonhee,” Xion said without preamble, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

Keonhee slapped his shoulder as he came to stand beside him. “Be nice Xion,” he said. Xion just huffed and continued glaring.

“Oh, hello again Keonhee. I’m running for Student Council President, and I thought you’d make a great VP,” Seoho said with a pout.

“Oh, really?” Keonhee said, blushing slightly.

Xion scoffed at his friend’s reaction. “You didn’t think to ask him first?’

“No,” Seoho said with a confused look on his face.

Xion gaped at the other man, at a loss for words. Keonhee giggled. Actually giggled, and Xion looked at him like he was an alien.

“I’d love to run with you, Seoho,” Keonhee said.

“What?” Xion demanded, squinting at his friend like it would help clear up what was happening.

“Oh great!” Seoho said, smiling and clapping. “You’ll join too right?” he asked, directing his adorable eye smile at Xion.

“No,” Xion said. He winced when Keonhee elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. “Fine,” he muttered, crossing his arms with an angry pout.

“Awesome!” Seoho said, bouncing away with a huge grin.

“I hate you,” Xion whispered as he brushed past Keonhee to go find an empty room to scream in.

~*~*~*~*~

Keonhee nervously stood in the line, waiting for his turn to get his room assignment. Usually day school students were paired with other day school students, and night school students with other night school students. As a vampire, Keonhee should have been a night school student, but he had a ring that let him walk in the sun, so he took day classes to see Keonhee more, so he wondered if he’d be paired with a day school student or night school student. He didn’t really care either way, as long as the other student wasn’t something creepy. Yes, he was a vampire, but Xion had often said he was the biggest scaredy cat he’d ever met. Keonhee personally thought that was a bit harsh, but he couldn’t deny creepy things…creeped him out.

“Next.”

Keonhee stepped forward and smiled hesitantly at the light elf working the housing table.

“Name?” the elf said with a smile.

“Lee Keonhee,” he said with a grin. He was put at ease by the easy way the elf smiled back at him.

“Oh,” the elf said with a frown as he drew a small envelope out of the box on the table.

“Oh,” Keonhee asked with a frown.

“You’re the poor first year rooming with the only first year bogeyman,” the elf said, handing Keonhee the envelope with his room number on it.

“Thanks,” Keonhee whispered as he walked away from the table, fingering the shape of his room key as he went. A bogeyman? Why him? Maybe he could get Xion to switch with him!

~*~*~*~*~

“No,” Xion said, not even looking up from his book to look at Keonhee.

“But Xion! It’s a bogey,” Keonhee whined, pouting at his friend.

“And you’re a vampire,” Xion said simply.

“I’ll beg!”

“As much as I’d love to have you on your knees begging me, the answer is still no.” Xion rolled his eyes as Keonhee flopped across the table dramatically.

“You haven’t even met your roommate yet. He could be terrible,” Keonhee muttered.

“Still no. I don’t want to be the poor first year rooming with a bogeyman,” Xion said, smirking as his friend whimpered.

“Maybe I’ll just transfer,” Keonhee whispered.

“Dramatic,” Xion said, putting his book down to give Keonhee a look of disappointment.

“Ugh, you’re so mean to me,” Keonhee muttered, sitting back up.

“Because I make you grow up and face your problems,” Xion asked, raising one brow at his friend knowingly.

Keonhee pouted before stomping his way out of the library. Xion smirked, picking his book back up, thinking this year would be way more interesting now.

~*~*~*~*~

Hwanwoong stared down at his room assignment as he stood in front of his dorm. A dragon. If he was assigned with him then he hadn’t found his mate yet, meaning this year could be a whole mess of drama when all he wanted to do was lay low. He sighed before opening the door slowly and going in. he took his boots off at the door and placed them neatly next to the pair that must belong to his roommate.

He cautiously stepped into the living area and noticed the other’s backpack on the couch. Hwanwoong dropped his own bag on the loveseat and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone clear their throat from beside him. A sneaky little dragon. He’d need a bell. He turned and smiled at the grey-haired boy. “Hi, you must be Xion. I’m Hwanwoong,” he said, offering his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Xion said softly.

Hwanwoong squinted. Was that shyness he detected behind that stoic look? Was this dragon going to be too adorable to ignore and avoid? “Nice to meet you too. Did you pick a room already?”

“If you don’t mind. I picked the one with most sunlight. You know, for warmth and…um…my hoard,” the boy said, blushing lightly.

Hwanwoong gulped, trying to resist reacting to how cute the dragon was. “That’s fine,” he said simply.

“I also have a friend who may come over often,” Xion said hesitantly.

Hwanwoong sighed internally. So much for his quiet year. “That’s fine,” he muttered as he went over to his room on the left. He frowned when he saw his luggage already sitting next to his bed. “Did you move these here?”

“I thought I’d help you out a little,” Xion said questioningly.

Hwanwoong smiled at the other boy and cringed internally when the boy let out a relieved breath. “Thanks Xion,” he said kindly. As much as he wanted to lay low and be left alone at this school, it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend or two right?

~*~*~*~*~

Ravn was just checking out the bedrooms when the door to the dorm opened. “Hello,” he said as he got to the living room and saw the vampire he would be room with this year.

“You must be Ravn,” the boy said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Ravn said with a small smile in response.

“Well, sorry you have to room with a night school student, but I’ll try to be quiet when you’re sleeping,” the boy said.

“Thanks, I’ll do the same,” Ravn said.

“So, which room do you want?”

“I’m not picky,” Ravn said softly.

“Alright new kid. I’ll take the one with just one window then,” the boy said with a grin, dragging his suitcases to the room on the right.

Ravn grinned and dragged his suitcases to his bedroom. He started unpacking his clothes and placing them in the mahogany armoire in the corner. He was just about finished when he was interrupted by a knock on his doorframe. He looked up to see his roommate, Luke he reminded himself, standing there. “Come on new kid. Let’s get dinner.”

Ravn put the last of his clothes in the armoire before smiling and saying, “Alright.”

“You know,” Luke said as he locked their dorm door before leading the way towards the cafeteria. “I’m surprised you’re running for Student Council when you’re so new.”

“What?” Ravn said, brows scrunching as he frowned.

Luke pointed at an array of posters on the wall and Ravn gaped to see one with his face. “Seems fast man,” Luke said.

“How?” Ravn muttered.

Luke quirked a brow and said, “Did you not put those up?”

“No, I didn’t,” Ravn muttered.

“Probably Seoho then. Kid’s so bright and innocent it’s cute, even us night school students can admit that, but he can get a little carried away sometimes,” Luke said, steering Ravn towards the cafeteria by a comforting grip on his elbow.

“A little? I barely spoke to the guy…” Ravn shook his head as they got in the line for food. First day and already his plans of blending in were being thwarted. Admittedly it was by a boy with a smile so endearing he couldn’t even be mad, but still. Ravn sighed and decided he would just have to set Seoho straight next time he saw him.

~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean I have a new roommate,” Seoho asked with a pout. He had been looking forward to rooming alone this year because there were no new second year students.

“Exactly as I said. Your roommate graduated, so you will be rooming with the headmaster’s son Leedo,” the Deputy Headmaster said with a stern look.

“But, he didn’t room with anyone last year,” Seoho said with a small frown.

“I don’t claim to know why the headmaster is making his son room with one of you this year, but he is, and it’s my duty to see it done. So, will this be a problem Mr. Lee?”

“Of course not sir,” Seoho said, forcing his usual bright smile on his face. He walked out of the DH’s office with a sinking feeling in his gut. It wasn’t that he disliked Leedo. It was hard to dislike someone you barely knew anything about. It was just that the shifter was weird, sort of creepy and a total loner. He also tended to slink around the school and lurk in quiet and dark hallways.

Seoho sighed and clenched his fist. He vowed to make the best of this situation. Maybe he could get to know the other boy and gain a new friend.

~*~*~*~*~

“Father?” Leedo said as he cautiously entered the Headmaster’s office. “Deputy Headmaster Kim said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Come sit down son,” his father said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk as Leedo sat down across from him at his desk. “How was your first day of classes?”

“Fine,” Leedo said simply. He was confused. To say the least. His father rarely called him to his office, and never for pleasantries.

His father sighed and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Leedo, I am going to have you rooming with another student this year. Instead of at home with me.” 

“What,” he asked quietly.

“I think it’ll be good for you to make friends.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? Aren’t you afraid someone will find out I’m a...a…” Leedo winced and couldn’t finish his question.

“Your curse is not your fault Leedo. And it’s my fault for letting you think it was and that you should hide from the world. You need a support system.”

“I have you,” Leedo muttered.

“I don’t think I’ll be enough to stop the curse’s progression. As much as I wish I was,” his father whispered.

“Who will I room with,” Leedo asked, resigned to his fate.

“Lee Seoho,” his father said.

“You’re serious?” Leedo said, eyes wide.

“Very. I think he’s the perfect match.”

“I’d say he’s the opposite,” Leedo muttered with a sigh.

“Leedo, I need you to stay positive. It won’t be much longer before the curse starts to affect you more, and it will feed on any negative feelings you have,” his father said with a frown.

“Okay father,” Leedo said. He stood and left without any more protest. It would be futile anyway. When his father decided something it was final. He sighed and couldn’t help but dread how hard it would be to conceal his secret this year.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Student Council

Chapter Two

Ravn pressed his ear up against the wall to make sure his roommate had stopped moving around their apartment and was officially in his room for the day. Honestly, Ravn thought he was lucky to be rooming with a night school student. It made keeping his secret so much easier. He sighed softly, moving away from the wall and towards his armoire where he moved aside his white uniform shirts and pants to reveal a large golden goblet.

He unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. First, he took a sip of the salty water, and then he wet both of his arms. His achingly dry skin sucked up the water greedily. He sighed softly before hiding the goblet again and closing the armoire. He fixed his sleeves before looking in the mirror to make sure he looked “normal”. The skin on his neck and face that had started looking dry and flakey, was now back to its normal smooth and unblemished state. Grabbing his collar off his nightstand, he put it on, making sure his neck was properly covered before he headed out for the day.

As he made his way through the halls, he thought about how he was going to find Seoho. He had been looking for the younger boy since the first day. Now, two weeks had passed, and he hadn’t been able to track him down. Admittedly, Ravn was still getting lost in the large school and was late to at least one class a day. Usually his Creature Relations class. The professor, a strict light elf, would make him stand in front of the class and recite the important dates from the last chapter whenever he was late. The worst part, having to stand up in front of a bunch of people. It made him sweat, and he hated sweating. It wasted valuable water.

He winced as someone knocked shoulders with him. “Oh! Sorry Ravn!” Ravn frowned, scrutinizing the dark-haired wood elf that had just addressed him by name, trying to determine if he remembered him from one of his classes, but he couldn’t recall seeing him before.

“Good luck with the student council elections,” the elf said, smiling as he walked away.

Ravn heaved a sigh and became even more determined to find Seoho. He didn’t know how, but he would find the younger boy by the end of the day.

~*~*~*~*~

Keonhee’s hand shook as it went to knock at Xion’s door, and he worried his lip between his teeth as he waited for the other boy to open the door. He had been jittery and jumpy for days because he wasn’t getting any sleep. His already pale skin was beginning to look borderline translucent, and he knew he couldn’t go on like this much longer. He needed to SLEEP!

“Hey Keonhee,” Xion said as he exited is dorm, locking the door behind him. He took one look at his friend and said, “Are you still not sleeping?”

Keonhee whined as they began walking towards their Dragon Hoards class. “I can’t sleep!” he said, voice cracking.

“Why not?” Xion said with a bland look in his friend’s direction, eyebrow raising slightly.

“Because! MY roommate is a bogeyman,” Keonhee whispered.

“And?” Xion said.

“And?! Bogeymen cause nightmares Xion! Do you know how much material he would have to play with for me? Plus, every time I see him he’s all creepy, lurking in shadows and wearing all black with his hood covering his face!” Keonhee cried as they entered their classroom. They were the first two to arrive as always.

“He’s at school while you’re sleeping though,” Xion said as he sat down at his desk.

“So? He could skip class to get easy access to my dreams. I can’t let my guard down in my own dorm! Please switch roommates with me!” he said hysterically, slumping across his desk dramatically.

“I’ve told you no every day. The answer is still no. I actually like my roommate. Besides, aren’t you being super judgmental? Aren’t you stereotyping someone you don’t even know?” Xion said, opening his bag and taking out his supplies for class.

Keonhee pouted and said, “I guess you’re right. I just don’t like creepy things. And since when do you actually like people?”

“Not people. Just Hwanwoong. He’s really nice,” Xion said.

“Awwwwww, I’m so proud of you,” Keonhee cried, throwing himself at his friend and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

Xion pried his friend’s arms off and said, “Anyway, did you vote for the student council members yesterday?”

“Yes! I voted for us and Seoho, and all the boys Seoho wanted. I’m so excited!” Keonhee said.

“Well, I made sure to vote for everyone but who Seoho wanted,” Xion said.

“Why would you do that?” Keonhee said, pouting again.

“Because, I’m pretty sure the other two were just as unwilling as I am,” Xion said with a pointed look. Ignoring his friend’s protests in favor of greeting their teacher, he decided he would deal with it if he was elected, but mainly to keep Keonhee out of trouble. Love trouble that is.

~*~*~*~*~

It was lunchtime, and Ravn had finally managed to track down Seoho. The younger boy’s popularity was certainly helpful to Ravn. He had gotten so frustrated in trying to track the boy down, considering he had no clue what kind of elf the boy was, so he had no way of knowing what classes he would take, so he had just asked the first person he saw in the halls if they knew where he could find Seoho. The startled water nymph had just looked at him wide-eyed and said ‘of course’ like it was obvious, then pointed him in the right direction.

Now, he was standing in front of an abandoned classroom where, apparently, the other boy hung out during lunch. Why the popular boy chose to isolate himself in an empty classroom, Ravn wasn’t sure. He sighed, readying himself to confront the younger boy. He knocked on the door before entering.

“Oh, hello. Ravn, right?” the dark-aired boy said with a bright smile.

“You know very well what my name is, considering you’ve plastered it, and my face, all over the school,” Ravn said, crossing is arms and raising a brow.

“Oh,” Seoho said, smile falling.

Ravn felt his heart skip a beat and he gulped as the bright boy changed to look like a kicked puppy. “It’s not a big deal. Just take my name out of the running,” Ravn muttered.

“Um, voting was yesterday. Didn’t you vote?” Seoho said.

Ravn gaped at the other boy. Voting yesterday? Was that what that form was? The terms had all been unfamiliar to him so he had just marked whatever without really paying attention to the whole form.

Seoho jumped up from his seat on one of the desks when Ravn hesitated and was quiet for too long. “You can’t back out now! IT would disappoint those who voted for you!” he said, grabbing Ravn’s hands and holding them in his own, looking at him with wide eyes and a pout.

Ravn was mentally beating himself up. He knew he was being manipulated, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to keep the younger boy smiling. He sighed and said, “Fine.”

“Great!” Seoho said with a smile.

Ravn grunted before taking his hands from the other’s grip and leaving as fast as he could. He hoped that he wouldn’t win because he was an unknown person. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone that closely the whole year.

~*~*~*~*~

“Did you hear?” Keonhee said, grinning brightly as he sat down at the lunch table across from Xion and a short blonde boy.

“Hear what?” Xion said before Keonhee could greet the other boy.

“Student council results are out,” Keonhee said.

“Really?” Xion said, sighing. “Let me guess, Seoho and all his victims won.”

Keonhee pouted and muttered, “Yes, but you don’t have to call us victims.”

Xion just stared blankly at Keonhee before saying, “Right, because we all ‘volunteered’.”

“I definitely didn’t,” Hwanwoong muttered.

“None of us did,” Xion said.

“Any way!! You must be Hwanwoong! I’m Keonhee. Xion’s only friend,” Keonhee said with a huge grin.

Xion’s eyes widened before they narrowed to glare at Keonhee. He kicked is friend’s shin and smirked when the vampire whined. Served him right. Was he trying to ruin things with a potential second friend?

“Nice to meet you Keonhee,” Hwanwoong said, hiding a smile behind his hand and avoiding Xion’s gaze. He choked on a laugh when the younger boy pouted. He was so cute when he was annoyed.

“Nice to meet you too,” Keonhee said.

“Yes yes, you’ve met. Now you can be friends too or deal with me,” Xion said, growling.

Hwanwoong giggled. The effect of that threat was undercut by the other boy’s pout. Even if his eyes did flash gold for a moment. “Cute,” he said.

“Right?!” Keonhee said, squealing. The two boys just grinned at each other when Xion huffed and got up to stomp away from them. Hwanwoong was sure he and Keonhee would get along just fine.

~*~*~*~*~

“Welcome to the first student council meeting everyone!” Seoho said with his usual brightness and eye-smile. His smile fell a little as most of the other guys just glared at him or muttered something, probably unpleasant, under their breath.

“How did I end up here?” Hwanwoong muttered as he looked between Ravn and Xion who looked just as reluctant to be there as he was.

“I keep asking myself the same thing,” Ravn said.

“Come on guys. Brighten up. Even though we’re new, we were still picked to be the Student Council. That has to be a good sign,” Keonhee said as he stood and stepped to Seoho’s side in support.

“I heard it was just because the other students wanted eye candy,” Xion muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

“Eye candy?” Seoho said, frowning. “I supposed you all aregood looking, but why did they vote for me then?” The other four boys just stared at Seoho silently. “What?” he said, looking between the four of them with a furrowed brow.

“Is he serious?” Hwanwoong whispered to Xion.

“I honestly can’t tell,” Xion replied with a small frown.

“Anyway, if we are going to be forced to take part in something we didn’t sign up for, we might as well do it right,” Ravn said, giving each of them a look, hoping they’d get the point and get on task.

“Right! Let the first meeting begin!” Seoho said with a huge grin. They all grumbled but became focused on making plans for the year, but were interrupted by the door opening.

“Hello boys. I hope your first meeting is going well.”

“Headmaster! Welcome!” Seoho said as the Headmaster made his way towards him. Seoho frowned when he saw his new roommate trailing behind the Headmaster. He knew the other boy was the man’s son, but it didn’t mean he had to follow him everywhere like a puppy. “What can we do for you, sir?”

“Leedo here is going to be attending your meetings,” the Headmaster said with a bright smile.

Seoho frowned and said, “I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand.”

“It’s simple. Leedo will attend meetings and inform me of anything you might need. Including funding. It will speed things along,” the Headmaster said.

Internally, Seoho was freaking out because he knew there was no way it was just to make things go by faster. Administration had never had a representative in the Student Council before, so them adding one now was highly suspicious. Despite his suspicions, he just smiled and said, “Of course, sir. Leedo is more than welcome.”

“Excellent! Have fun boys,” the Headmaster said before leaving the room.

Leedo just stared at the room blankly before moving a chair to the furthest corner from their table. Well, this year should certainly be interesting. Seoho sighed softly before forcing a bright grin and continuing the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, this year’s going to be interesting,” Hwanwoong said as he adjusted the cuff of his new black uniform. Apparently Student Council had a different color uniform from the general student population, and it was also adorned with ropes and medals that Hwanwoong was not thrilled about having to deal with all year.

Xion scoffed and said, “If by interesting, you mean torture, then sure.”

“Ad you call me dramatic,” Keonhee muttered, pouting.

“You are dramatic,” Xion said simply, popping another french-fry into his mouth.

“That Leedo guy is pretty shy,” Keonhee said.

“I don’t know much about shifters, but maybe it has something to do with him being one,” Xion said questioningly.

Hwanwoong hummed and frowned before saying, “I don’t think so. There’s something else going on with him, but I’m not quite sure what.”

“Well, we know you’re a witch, Xion’s a desert dragon and I’m a daywalking vampire that doesn’t drink blood, but what the Hell are Seoho and Ravn?” Keonhee said, brow furrowed as he munched on a rich, fudgy brownie.

“Seoho is obviously some kind of elf, but I’ve never seen his combination of features before, so I’m not sure what type of elf he is,” Hwanwoong said.

“Do you think he’s a mixed blood? They’re extremely rare, but it has happened before,” Keonhee said.

“Possibly,” Hwanwoong muttered.

“What are your thoughts on Ravn?” Xion said, hoping he was able to hide the fact that he already knew the answer and was just curious what they knew.

“Well,” Hwanwoong began as he wiped his hands after finishing his dinner. “I’ve heard rumors of a raven being seen around the school at night. Do you think that could be him?”

Keonhee coughed as he choked on his brownie, eyes widening at Hwanwoong’s words. Xion smirked and said, “Yeah…that’s definitely Ravn.” He met Keonhee’s eyes and laughed internally at his friend’s panic. Oh, this year was going to be somuch fun.

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Schools started back up in South Korea so I've been super busy. But I won't be abandoning this story or Cuz You're My Supernova. I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think~^^


	3. Annual School Dance

Chapter Three

The sun was shining in the living room as Keonhee grabbed his bag off the couch, humming happily as he grabbed his keys off the coffee table. He was ready to skip out the door to meet Xion like usual when the sunlight in the room was blocked out and the shadows in the room grew. Keonhee’s eyes widened and he gripped the strap to his bag tightly. He jumped and screamed, spinning around to look behind him when something touched his shoulder. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up when he saw his roommate standing there, shadows swirling around him and the hood of his jacket hiding his face.

“H-h-hey, D-Damien! W-what’re you still doing up?” Keonhee said, eyes flicking between the bogeyman in the shadows, and the door which was his only escape.

“I was waiting for you,” the other boy muttered.

Keonhee laughed nervously and said, “Yeah? Why?”

“I saw you liked cute stuff so…I saw this and thought of you,” Damien said, shoving a violet gift bag at Keonhee’s chest before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Keonhee clutched the bag to his chest, staring at the place his roommate had just been standing. He squeaked and then ran out of his dorm as quickly as he could. He fumbled with his key several times before locking the door. He took a deep breath and turned to greet Xion with, what he hoped looked like, a relaxed smile.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, let me get this straight,” Xion said, raising a brow at his friend. “Your bogeyman roommate, who you’ve feared all this time, got you a gift? Because he noticed you like cute things?”  
“Yes?” Keonhee said, poking the violet bag on his desk.

“Uh-huh…and what is it?” Xion said slowly.

“No idea,” Keonhee muttered, poking the bag again.

“Ugh, seriously?” Xion said, standing and snatching the violet bag off Keonhee’s desk before Keonhee could stop him. He opened the bag and gasped dramatically.

“What? What?” Keonhee shouted, jumping up and snatching the bag from Xion’s hands.

Xion scoffed and sat back down as Keonhee looked into the bag. He rolled his eyes as Keonhee squealed. “And you were so worried,” Xion said as Keonhee pulled his gift out of the bag.

“It’s so cute!” Keonhee said, squeezing the bunny backpack in a tight hug. He rubbed his cheek against the fake black fur before beginning to transfer his stuff into it from his regular backpack.

“Mhm, and your roommate just got you a gift ‘cuz it’s cute right?” Xin said, raising a brow.

“What are you implying.” Keonhee asked as he hugged his backpack again, playing with the bunny ears.

“Oh nothing,” Xion said with a smirk, ignoring Keonhee as he whined at him for not answering.

~*~*~*~*~

“Is he complaining about his roommate again?” Hwanwoong said as he sat down next to Xion.

Xion looked up at Keonhee who was flailing his arms as he whined to Seoho. “Yep,” Xion said, rolling his eyes and going back to reading his book.

“It’s almost like he has a crush,” Hwanwoong said.

Xion snorted and said, “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

Hwanwoong was going to respond with something witty but was interrupted by Ravn standing and reminding them all they had a job to do. Everyone sat in their seats at the table, even Leedo. They had finally convinced him to join them there during the last meeting.

“So today we’re going to start planning the annual dance!” Seoho said. He pouted when everyone groaned. “It’ll be fun guys!”

“The dance has never been successful,” Leedo muttered.

Seoho glared at Leedo and said, “True, but we can do better. I know it!”

“And how do you suggest we do that? This is an all-boys school,” Xion muttered.

“What about inviting an all-girls school?” Keonhee offered.

“The closest all girls school is just humans,” Leedo muttered.

“So, what about some of us dressing up as girls?” Xion said quietly. Everyone but Keonhee gaped at Xion. “What?” he said, raising an eyebrow. Keonhee giggled, and Xion glared at him.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Seoho said with a grin.

“Really?” Hwanwoong said with a frown. “I don’t think Xion was serious.”

“Oh, he was! Believe me,” Keonhee said with a grin.

Xion huffed, crossing his arms and saying, “Of course I was.”

“Good, because it’s a great idea!” Seoho said, clapping as he bounced in his seat.

“Yeah, such a great idea,” Ravn muttered. “But who of us would dress up as girls?”

“Princesses,” Xion said.

“What?” Ravn said, raising a brow.

“We’re going to be princesses,” Xion said with a huff like he thought it was obvious and Ravn was just being dense.

“Half. Half will be princess and the others will be princes and escort the princesses,” Seoho said excitedly. He looked right at Leedo and said, “You’re part of this since you’re here and I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

“And who’s going to be princesses?” Ravn asked before Leedo could respond. “Is anyone going to volunteer? Besides Xion?”

Keonhee laughed behind his hand as his friend blushed. “Hwanwoong should be one of the princesses,” Seoho said.

“Um, no,” Hwanwoong said simply.

“But,” Seoho said, pouting.

“If you say anything about my height making me perfect for the part…” Hwanwoong said, glaring at Seoho.

Seoho gulped and said, “Of course not!” and laughed nervously.

“Uh-huh,” Hwanwoong muttered. “I think you should be one of the princesses.”

“What?! Why?!” Seoho said wide-eyed.

“First of all, you’re our President, so you should set an example,” Hwanwoong said with a raised brow.

“Plus, you’re pretty,” Keonhee said softly.

“Okay fine! But we need one more princess,” Seoho said, looking pleadingly between Keonhee and Ravn.

“I think Ravn should do it,” Xion said.

Ravn looked at him with wide eyes and gulped when he saw the evil glint in the dragon’s eyes. “Why?” Ravn muttered.

“I think you’d look beautiful in a mermaid dress. Don’t you guys?” Xion said with a smirk. He smiled innocently at the other man’s scared expression.

“Ravn is too handsome not to be a prince. I’ll be a princess,” Keonhee said.

“Yes!” Xion said, laughing and clapping. “This is going to be great!”

“Well, there we have it. Xion, Keonhee and I will be princesses, and Ravn, Leedo and Hwanwoong will be princes and escort us to the dance,” Seoho said.

“I demand to be escorted by Ravn,” Keonhee said with a huff. “The handsomest prince since I’m volunteering.”

“Okay. Leedo will escort Xion,” Seoho said.

“But,” Hwanwoong began to protest, but was interrupted by a sharp look from Seoho.

“No buts. You already refused to do your duty as a princess. You have no say in who you escort as a prince,” Seoho said with a stern look.

“Fine,” Hwanwoong grumbled.

“Well I think the student body should be able to apply to dance with one of the princesses,” Keonhee said.

“Ohhh! Good idea!” Seoho said with a huge grin, clapping excitedly. “Ravn can you get something made up and passed out to the students?”  
“Of course. They’ll have it tomorrow,” Ravn said, scribbling something into his planner.

“Perfect! Keonhee and Xion will work on costumes and makeup for the princes and princesses. Hwanwoong and Ravn, you’ll work on decorating and music. I’ll work on food with Leedo’s help,” Seoho said.

“Wait what? I’m not part of this council yet you want me to be one of the princes and work on planning the dance?” Leedo said with a frown.

“Your father wants you here watching over us? You’ll participate in the dance, and you’ll help us plan it. Any complaints?” Seoho said with a dark glare.

Leedo gulped and said, “None.”

Seoho nodded and said, “Get to work everyone.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So…” Seoho said awkwardly at their next council meeting. “It seems like our peers are disappointed in us”

“Yeah…as excited as they are with the idea to dance with our princesses, it seems they want the chance to dance with the princes as well,” Keonhee said.

“Makes sense,” Xion said simply.

“I’ll make a new form for everyone to request who they’d like to dance with,” Ravn said.

“I think they should be able to vote for King and Queen too,” Xion said.

“Wow Xion! You’ve been having such amazing ideas lately!” Ravn exclaimed with a strained smile.

Xion rose a brow and gave the older boy a withering look. Ravn gulped and looked away when the other boy’s eyes flashed gold for a quick moment.

“I agree with Ravn!” Seoho said excitedly. “Amazing idea. The Headmaster can tally the votes at the end of the night.” Seoho gave Leedo a look and Leedo rolled his eyes.

“I’ll tell him tonight,” Leedo muttered.

“Great!” Seoho said with his famous eye-smile. “Now, let’s discuss everyone’s progress!”

~*~*~*~*~

“I hate this. The wig is so itchy,” Seoho muttered as he tossed his blonde wig onto the ground.

“This dress looks terrible on me,” Keonhee said with a pout. He glared at Xion as the younger boy twirled around in his pink dress with a happy grin. “You’re enjoying this way too much!”

“You know I wanted to be a princess growing up,” Xion said with a shrug.

“Being a prince or princess isn’t as great as it seems,” Seoho muttered. Keonhee gave Seoho a questioning look but the other boy ignored it and muttered, “I look so ugly right now,” as he stared at himself in the mirror. He pulled at the dress hugging his hips and pouted.

“You guys are complaining too much,” Hwanwoong said as he stepped into the room already dressed in his black, red, and gold prince outfit, slipping on his white gloves. “If you don’t stop, I’ll turn you into real girls for the night,” he said with a smirk. Xion gasped, eyes wide with horror, and Hwanwoong giggled mischievously.

“What a great idea!” Seoho shouted.

“What?” Xion hissed.

“I’m with Xion. What?” Hwanwoong said, giving Seoho a questioning look.

“I just think it’ll make the night more interesting,” Seoho said with a shrug. “Plus, this wig is annoying.”

“Alright,” Hwanwoong said, carefully eyeing the other boys. Xion and Keonhee groaned before Hwanwoong snapped his fingers with a smirk.

~*~*~*~*~

“Remember, this was your idea,” Hwanwoong said, laughing as he offered his arm for a grumbling Seoho to take.

“Shut up,” Seoho muttered with a pout.

Hwanwoong chuckled softly as he escorted Seoho into the dance hall, following behind the other two couples. “Try not to trip this time, okay?” he said as he and Seoho got ready for the dance they had planned to begin the night. The other two couples got into position ad well before the music began to play.

The three couples danced around each other in a choreographed dance that Hwanwoong had beat into their head for the past two weeks. He looked over to see Xion giggling softly and Leedo giving him a small indulgent smile as he twirled him around, and then looked to see Ravn laughing as Keonhee still continued to flail his arms enthusiastically even while getting all the moves right.

Hwanwoong grinned at Seoho as they came to a stop at the end of the song. “I think that went well, don’t you?” he said.

Seoho smiled softly and said, “It did. Better than I expected.”

“And now it’s time to dance with those who requested us. Have fun!” Hwanwoong said with a smirk.

“Easy for you to say,” Seoho grumbled as Hwanwoong moved to his area of the dance hall where there was a large number of boys waiting to dance with the boy. Seoho grumbled as he moved to his area that had surprisingly few boys waiting to dance with him. He pouted as he reached the first boy he would dance with tonight. He straightened his hair before plastering a huge grin on his face. He curtsied and offered his hand to the vampire he knew was Ravn’s roommate.

As he danced and made small talk with the vampire, he wondered if no one wanted to dance with him because he was ugly. He had grown up hearing it whole life and had always believed it when he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You okay,” the vampire asked as he dipped Seoho.

“Of course,” Seoho said with a smile.

The other boy hummed and said, “You know, more people would have wanted to dance with you if you were one of the princes. Don’t get me wrong. You’re beautiful as a princess, but you are extremely handsome as a boy,” he said.

“Oh…um…thank you,” Seoho said questioningly, looking down as he felt a blush heating his cheeks.

The vampire chuckled and said, “Have a good night.” He kissed Seoho’s hand and left him in front of the next boy to dance with him.

~*~*~*~*~

Ravn sighed as he watched the other student council members dance. He had already danced with the few students that had requested him and now he was bored. As much as he didn’t want to dance, he was still insulted that so few people wanted to dance with him. His species was known for being gorgeous, so why did no one want to dance with him?  
“It’s because they find you intimidating.”

Ravn looked to his left to see Luke leaning against the wall next to him. “What?”

“The reason you had so few requests to dance. People find you intimidating because you’re so good looking,” Luke said with a grin.

“Oh,” Ravn said, turning back to watch Xion twirl by him. He smiled softly and ignored his roommate laughing at him.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, there’s a rumor going around about you,” said the redheaded witch Keonhee was dancing with.

“Oh,” Keonhee asked with a nervous smile. “What’s this rumor?”

“People are saying your bogeyman roommate has a crush on you,” the witch said, grinning as he looked towards Damien who was next in line to dance with Keonhee.

“Oh,” Keonhee said quietly, frowning softly.

“I think you two would look cute together,” the other boy said, chuckling as he led Keonhee over to Damien.

“Hey Keonhee,” Damien said softly.

“Damien…you look…really different,” Keonhee whispered as he took Damien’s offered hand.

Damien smiled softly and said, “Yeah. Weird right?”

Keonhee took in his roommate’s pale skin and long black hair that was tied back out of his face and couldn’t help but think his roommate looked really good. “No,” he said. “Not weird. You look good.”

“Thanks,” Damien said with a soft smile. “You guys came up with a great idea for this year’s dance.”

“Thank you,” Keonhee said as they danced past Leedo who was dancing with slim blonde elf. Keonhee wanted to confront the other boy about the rumor he had just heard but didn’t have the courage to voice it as the boy twirled him gently. Instead, he said, “Thank you for the bag. I haven’t had the chance to tell you how much I like it. It’s really cute.”

“Like you,” Damien said, smiling as Keonhee blushed.

~*~*~*~*~

Leedo grumbled as the dancing came to an end. Out of the princes, he was most popular, and it had been an uncomfortably long night of interacting with people. He sighed as Seoho announced that the votes for King and Queen had been tallied. Based on the number of dance requests, Leedo figured it would probably be him and Keonhee, and he would have to dance more.

Seoho opened the envelope and gaped at the names he revealed. Keonhee grabbed the paper from his fingers when it became obvious the boy was too shocked to read it, and said, “Your King and Queen are…Ravn and Seoho!” Everyone cheered and a few people wolf whistled.

Leedo sighed, grateful he didn’t have to dance any more. He watched as Seoho and Ravn began to dance but was distracted by Xion moving to stand next to him. He frowned as he saw a bit of red dust on Xion’s pink dress and white gloves. He grabbed Xion’s hand and brushed the dust off, frowning as the younger boy looked at him with wide eyes. Leedo could tell the boy was worried about something, but not what. Before he could ask, the younger slipped away into the crowd with a backwards glance that made Leedo reluctant to follow him. He’d just have to keep an eye on the boy to be sure he was okay.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well, I think that was a success!” Seoho said with a grin. He sighed as Hwanwoong released the spell on him and the other princesses. “Great work tonight everyone. Go get some rest! You deserve it!”

The members all mumbled vague replies before shuffling out of the council room, leaving Keonhee and Seoho the only ones left in the room. “You did well too Seoho,” Keonhee said with a soft smile before bidding Seoho goodnight.

Seoho sighed as the door closed behind Keonhee, and he slumped down onto his seat at the table. He pulled his mirror out of his pocket, staring at his face and playing with his long, pointed ears. He frowned as a piece of his dark hair fell into his dark-brown eyes. His skin was too pale and his other features mismatched. He sighed and shoved his mirror back into his pocket. Despite what Luke had tried to tell him about why he had so few dance requests, tonight had only confirmed that Seoho’s mismatched features made him too different. Ugly even. Not for the first time, he cursed his mixed blood.

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for reading~^^ I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please, let me know what you think!


	4. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, this chapter is literally just a chapter full of angst for each character.

Chapter Four

He morning light was streaming in through the bedroom window and Keonhee sighed as the light glinted off the small gold ring he held between his thumb and pointer finger. He could feel the sunlight slowly burning his skin as he glared at the ring. Not for the first time he wondered if day walking was worth his curse and not finding a way to break it. He dropped the ring on the floor, deciding he could deal with a day of dodging sun through the school’s windows.

He didn’t look back as he left his room, grabbing his bunny backpack off the couch. He locked the door and plastered on a huge grin before turning to greet Xion.

“You look like shit,” Xion said as they made their way towards their first class.

Keonhee pouted and said, “Rude!”

“Well, it’s the truth. I thought you got over your roommate being a bogeyman and could sleep a little bit more,” Xion said, raising a questioning brow at his friend.

Keonhee sighed. “It’s not that,” he muttered.

“Then what is it,” Xion asked.

“The curse,” Keonhee said.

“Oh,” Xion said, frowning and avoiding Keonhee’s gaze. There was nothing he could do to help his friend if the curse is what was bothering him so much that he looked like a zombie instead of a vampire.

“Yeah,” Keonhee said as they entered their classroom. His eyes widened as he saw his ring sitting on his desk, glinting in the light. He sighed, slumping into his seat, and slipping the ring back onto his finger.

“You tried to get ride of it again?” Xion said. 

“Yeah. I thought I’d get a bit more time before it showed back up though,” Keonhee said with a groan.

“I mean, your curse could be worse,” Xion said.

Keonhee gave the dragon a withering look and said, “Just because my curse isn’t obviously horrible, doesn’t mean it’s amazing either.”

“Is there something about the curse you haven’t told me,” Xion asked with a glare. His eyes flashed gold for a moment as he growled quietly.

Keonhee schooled his face to a blank expression as he said, “Of course not.” He turned to look towards the front of the class where the teacher was clearing his throat and telling them to open their books, avoiding meeting Xion’s narrow-eyed gaze.

He couldn’t tell his friend that the curse had the side effect of not being able to sleep at night. Contrary to the stories that humans told about his species, vampires are not the undead. Vampires are just as alive as any species on this planet. They needed to sleep just like everyone else. They needed to eat to survive. Though human food could keep him “alive”, it was just enough to keep him going, he still was starving when he wasn’t drinking blood. He couldn’t access any of the powers that came with being a vampire of his status. He couldn’t tell Xion that being unable to sleep for years. Now, since he was cursed, was starting to take its toll on his control. It would only worry him.

~*~*~*~*~

Xion was still giving him skeptical looks as they sat down with Hwanwoong in the dining hall, but Keonhee ignored him. “So, last night I saw Leedo wandering around the school. He seemed to be pretty out of it,” he said, hoping that was a good enough distraction for Xion.

“Really? Out of it how?” Hwanwoong said, munching on a carrot as he made notes in his book.

“I’m not sure how to explain it, but it almost seemed like sleepwalking but not exactly?” Keonhee said questioningly.

“Hmm, that does sound weird,” Hwanwoong muttered.

“What are you so distracted by?” Xion said, frowning as he tried to peek at Hwanwoong’s notes.

Hwanwoong hummed, closing his book and putting it back in his bag. “The full moon is tomorrow, and some potion ingredients can only be harvested at that time, so I was making sure I know how to collect the ingredients I want,” he said.

“It’s already the full moon?” Keonhee said.

“Yep!” Hwanwoong said.

“Need any help,” Xion asked.

“If you don’t mind losing sleep, I’d love it,” Hwanwoong said.

“No school the next day? So, one night without sleep is no problem,” Xion said.

“What about you,” Hwanwoong asked, looking at Keonhee expectantly.

Keonhee choked on the piece of cake he was devouring and fought to catch his breath. Before he could recover, Xion was saving his ass by saying, “Keonhee needs his beauty sleep.”

Keonhee thanked Xion with his eyes but gulped when the dragon narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that he was going to have to tell his friend the whole truth sooner rather than later, or he might have an angry dragon out for his blood.

~*~*~*~*~

Seoho wandered absentmindedly through the caves on their school’s campus. His body was pretty much on autopilot at the moment, seeking out the sun that half of his being needed to survive, but the other half couldn’t handle without suffering painfully for it. He usually avoided the sun at all cost because it was almost torture to be in it because he was half dark elf, so he always ended up seeking it out on autopilot when he could no longer go without it because he was half light elf.

His whole life he had struggled with his body’s need for the sun’s light on his skin, but the physical torture that same light he needed to survive would cause him. This struggle was exactly why light elves and dark elves were not meant to reproduce together. They were too different physically and physiologically.

It was why the two kingdoms hated and distrusted each other so much. It was probably the reason the two kingdoms had been at war for so long. His parents had done something unprecedented when they had decided to end the war and secure peace by having a child together. Both kingdoms had abhorred the idea of a child of both kingdoms being born, but the war had ended. The peace had prospered, until Seoho’s mother had been assassinated.

Seoho sighed as he leaned against the cool rock wall of the caves, enjoying the warmth of the sun from a safe distance, and in the protective shade that the caves provided him. It had been years sine he had thought of his mother, but the self-doubt that had started back up since the school dance had his mind going over his darkest memories. He looked down at his hands, at the paleness of his skin. If it weren’t for his skin and his long ears, he could have passed as a dark elf and been accepted in his father’s kingdom and been celebrated as the perfect heir to his father’s throne. Instead, he had spent his whole life hated, whispered about and with the shadow of his mother’s blood hanging over his head.

Seoho pulled back away from the reach of the sunlight before it could start to harm him, and turned around to return to the school. At least here, he had the advantage of no one knowing his ancestry and being able to hate him because of his blood.

~*~*~*~*~

Leedo shifted in his chair uncomfortably as the members of the student council began filing into their meeting room and taking their seats around the table. He had no memories of the night before, but he knew he hadn’t slept because he woke up in the gardens feeling absolutely exhausted. Like he hadn’t had rest in ages. His body ached and he had no clue as to why. His skin itched as he thought of the possibilities for why.

He gulped as Keonhee sat down in the seat across from him and narrowed his eyes at him. Leedo darted his eyes away quickly, feeling his heart start to hammer in his throat. Did the other boy know something? Or suspect something? He could feel sweat beading up on his forehead as he worried about why the other boy kept staring at him. It didn’t help that the full moon was tomorrow. He just hoped Seoho wouldn’t notice his absence during the full moon, no one would notice his exhaustion after the full moon, and Keonhee would stop looking at him like that!

~*~*~*~*~

Ravn slipped into the council room, sighing when only Leedo was in there. He sat a bag down on the table at Xion’s seat and then some snacks at Hwanwoong’s seat. The other’s started filing into the room as he sat in his seat. He forced himself to remain calm outwardly as he watched Xion out of the corner of his eyes as the boy sat down and looked at the gift. He gulped when Xion glared at him and his eyes flashed gold. Obviously, he didn’t appreciate his peace offering.

“Ooo, snacks!” Hwanwoong said as he sat.

“I hope you like them,” Ravn muttered, avoiding looking at Xion and focusing on Hwanwoong instead.

“Thanks, Ravn!” Hwanwoong said with a grin.

“Okay guys let’s get started,” Seoho said. “First, Ravn I didn’t say anything until now because I thought it was just a fashion choice and you’d stop wearing it, but that collar has to go. As student council members we have to set an example for the other students.”

“What?” Ravn muttered, throat beginning to close up with fear.

“I think you should be adhering to the uniform,” Seoho said with a frown.

“But…” Ravn said, eyes wide as he began to sweat.

“Isn’t it better to show that it’s okay to express our individuality with accessories since we do wear uniforms,” Xion asked blandly.

Ravn’s eyes widened and his gaze darted over to Xion to see the younger boy looking at him with a sly look. Ravn knew, the other boy definitely knew his secret.

“I think Xion is right,” Hwanwoong said.

Seoho sighed and said, “Fine, on to more important business then.”

Ravn sighed in relief but continued avoiding Xion’s gaze for the rest of the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~

Hwanwoong sighed as he stood in the empty dance hall, staring at his necklaces that he held in his hands. He liked to come here to be alone and think because no one ever came here. So, he was unlikely to be disturbed. The necklaces in his hand gave a warm pulse and he gave a small, sad smile.

“Mom, dad… I know I’m slacking off in classes, but I think it’s best at this time…” Hwanwoong whispered. His necklaces pulsed again, and he sighed. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, putting the necklaces back around his neck.

Even though he had decided to slack off and come off as a wea witch, he still had potions that he could excel at without worry. And some of the best potions could be made with ingredients he needed to collect during the full moon tomorrow night and, with Xion’s help he would be able to collect plenty of all the ingredients he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~

Xion was sitting in the middle of a huge pile of gems, his hoard, and was staring despondently at a bright green on he was holding up to the light. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t sense his mate at all. Not even random pulses of his mate’s emotions, or the barest hint of sensing a mate at all. It was unheard of. Every dragon had a mate, and every dragon began sensing them by the time they entered high school. Hell, Dongmyeong had found his mate the day after their fourteenth birthday.

He sighed, closing his fist around the gem, and crushing it until it turned to dust. He poured the dust out of his hand and frowned at his hoard. It wasn’t noticeable yet, but soon he would be able to see the decline in the number of gems. He stood, dusting off his hands and dropping onto his bed. It was so hard being the only dragon in history to be unable to sense his mate. What made it worse was keeping it from Keonhee. It was the hardest decision he ever made, keeping something this big from his best friend. That was harder than keeping it from his family. He groaned and curled up with the oldest gems of his hoard. He’d wait a little longer before telling his friend.

~*~*~*~*~


	5. The Full Moon

Chapter Five

Leedo paced back and forth in an empty classroom. The sun was setting, and the sky was a splash of orange, pink and purple, but its beauty was lost to him. He could feel the moon’s rise inching closer and closer, and it made his skin crawl. The thing he had fought every month for years was now becoming increasingly more difficult to resist. He could feel his inner-wolf pacing and biding its time until he finally broke, and it could take over. Every time it happened, he feared he’s never be able to turn back and he’d be stuck as a wolf forever.

He growled, punching the wall as the full moon peaked out from behind some clouds and its light shone in the classroom. He grunted as his muscles spasmed and he gritted his teeth, trying to resist for as long as he could. He clenched his fist and winced when his palm was pierced by claws. He glared down at his hands and sighed. It was too dangerous to stay here, he needed to get outside before his control snapped.

~*~*~*~*~

The bright light of the full moon shone down on a clearing in the woods, glinting off the tiny, silver, tear-drop petals of the flowers that filled the clearing. “So, what plant is this,” Xion asked as he gently plucked the delicate silver petals and placed them in the pouch Xion had handed him for them.

“Moon flowers. Simple name for a complicated flower,” Hwanwoong said.

“Complicated how,” Xion asked, seeing a raven land on a tree on the edge of his peripheral vision.

“They only bloom under the full moon. Any other time it just looks like grass, and is toxic,” Hwanwoong said with a frown as he caught sight of the raven as well. “Do you really think that raven is Ravn?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Xion mumbled. His head jerked up when he heard a wolf howl. Eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest he whispered, “Do you think there’s a werewolf at our school?”

“I doubt that,” Hwanwoong muttered, tying up his pouch and putting it in his bag.

“Why?” Xion said, following suit.

“It’s an extremely rare curse because of how taboo it is. Also, it would be extremely hard to hide the signs of lycanthropy, especially for a teenager. It’s more likely we have a pack of real wolves nearby, than an undetected werewolf,” Hwanwoong said, standing and wiping the leaves off his pants.

“Why is it taboo?” Xion said, frowning when he noticed the raven was gone.

“Because the curse is unbreakable and causes the victim great suffering before ultimately, they go crazy, die or end up permanently stuck in their wolf form. Curses like that, they’re not only morally wrong, but they’re illegal. Only an extremely dark, or very desperate witch would cast a curse like that,” Hwanwoong said.

“Or extremely vengeful,” Xion muttered.

“Exactly,” Hwanwoong said.

~*~*~*~*~

Keonhee had decided that if he couldn’t be with his two friends collecting ingredients, he would at least watch over them as they worked. He thought he had succeeded in settling on the tree branch silently, but Hwanwoong and Xion had both caught sight of him. He ruffled his feathers when the discussion changed to whether his raven form was Ravn or not, but he settled down when Xion skirted around the topic.

He cocked his head to the side when he heard a wolf’s howl. Although Hwanwoong reassured Xion that it was highly unlikely there was a werewolf in their area undetected, Keonhee wanted to make sure he was correct. He flew off in the direction of the howl, eyes peeled for signs of wolves in the area.

He heard rustling and he landed on the limb of a nearby tree. He watched, waiting to see if it was a wolf, or just another animal in the forest. There was a bit more rustling, and then a beautiful grey wolf stepped cautiously from the woods, sniffing around, ears perked and alert. Keonhee observed the wolf as it moved along the edge of the forest, trying to detect any signs that this was not a normal wolf.

The longer he observed, the more convinced he was that it was not a werewolf, but he decided to watch it until his curse wore off for the night. To keep an eye on it and his friends gathering ingredients in the woods.

~*~*~*~*~

Seoho shuffled quietly into the Student Council room. He felt like he was walking through a fog and his limbs were on a ten second delay. He hadn’t slept the entirety of the weekend. His dark elf blood wouldn’t let him. Full moons were important for recharging his people’s powers, but they were annoying for his light elf blood made him want to burrow away and sleep, but he couldn’t.

He flopped into his seat and lay his head on his arms on the table. He would just take a short nap before the others arrived. Seoho sighed softly and let his shoulders relax. He let his mind blank and stop dwelling on his failings as he breathed deeply. He bolted upright when a hand lightly shook his shoulder.

“You okay?” Keonhee said with a frown.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t sleep much this weekend,” Seoho said, rubbing his eyes and fixing his hair.

“Full moon,” Keonhee asked as the other members sat in their seats.

“Yeah. How’d you know,” Seoho asked with narrowed eyes.

“Just a guess,” Keonhee muttered, taking his own seat.

“Do you think Seoho is a werewolf?” Xion whispered to Hwanwoong as Keonhee continued watching Seoho closely.

Hwanwoong sighed and whispered back, “Just because he’s tired from the full moon, does not mean it’s because he’s a werewolf. Plenty of other creatures are affected by the phases of the moon.”

“But we heard a wolf. They’re not native to this area. I checked,” Xion hissed.

“For the last time, it’s a coincidence Xion. We would be able to see the signs of a lycanthrope,” Hwanwoong muttered.

Keonhee frowned as he tuned back in to what Seoho was saying. He was inclined to agree with Hwanwoong. He had watched the wolf until his curse ran its course for the night, and the wolf acted like a normal wolf. Even if that was weird for this area, that was the truth. Besides, Keonhee didn’t want to think that Seoho was suffering from such a terrible curse.

~*~*~*~*~

Leedo had already been feeling like absolute shit today. His body ached, and not in a good way like it did after he exercised. The ache was just a reminder of his curse. Add to that the fact that three of the council members had heard his howls during the full moon, and Leedo was rightfully freaking the fuck out.

He felt like he had just run a marathon. His heart was pounding against his sternum painfully fast and he was sweating buckets. He was struggling to keep his breathing under control and not have a complete panic attack. That would surely be suspicious.

Leedo feared the boys would figure out it was him that was cursed with lycanthropy, and out him to the entire school. It had been a long time since someone cursed with lycanthropy was discovered, but the last one that was, was killed by the very people who were supposed to love and protect him. It was something Leedo had thought about since he had learned he was cursed.

When the meeting wrapped up, he left the council room before anyone else. He was usually the first one out and he hardly ever spoke a word, so it wouldn’t throw up any red flags if he did it today. He needed to talk to his father and get out of being around the student council. It was too risky. Leedo knew that, even though the other two didn’t believe he was right, Xion would continue being suspicious and looking into it. Because Xion was smart, and stubborn and cu… He shook his head. No, he had no right to think anyone was cute. He was cursed and Xion deserved perfection.

~*~*~*~*~

“Did you notice how pale and sickly Ravn looked at today’s meeting?” Keonhee said as he, Xion and Hwanwoong sat at their usual table for dinner.

“Yeah. It must be because he’s the raven. When is he getting any sleep if he’s in Day School but flying around at night?” Hwanwoong said.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why,” Xion whispered. Internally, he was worried about the older Student Council member. He was probably the only person in the entire school that figured out what Ravn really is. He would be the only one who would know what to do if something went wrong with the other boy. He certainly hoped the boy took proper care of himself because he really didn’t want to feel responsible, or guilty.

~*~*~*~*~

“No.”

“But father…”

“No Leedo. I told you already. I think that being around those other boys is the best thing for you at this point. Try to get close to them. I think that if you start to trust them, they will be able to help you fight your curse,” Leedo’s father said.

“If any of them find out, no matter how close I end up getting to them, they are going to out me to the entire school. Dad you know the history of lycanthropy better than me. You know they’ll kill me,” Leedo whispered.

“No Leedo, I don’t think that’s true, and this discussion is over. You will be at every single meeting and you will actually start to put effort into getting close to those boys,” Leedo’s father said with stern frown.

“Fine,” Leedo muttered.

“You may hate me for this decision, but you’ll thank me in the end.”

Leedo turned to glare at his father and said, “I highly doubt that,” before leaving his father’s office.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
